


I Can’t Handle Change

by gv2oo_gavin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Confused Upgraded Connor | RK900, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Gavin Reed, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Gavin Reed has anxiety, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hiding Medical Issues, M/M, Pining, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina is a little tease, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, basically two adorable bois bein shy, but no one knows, so are Connor and Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gv2oo_gavin/pseuds/gv2oo_gavin
Summary: Authorities have been ordered to catch any deviant androids and take them to Cyberlife. However, there are some people in the authorities who are on the android’s side, even if one of them hates to admit it.And that’s Gavin.Gavin’s growing soft. The gang wonder why that might be, as they watch Gavin’s relationship with his new partner, an android, slowly start to bloom.Alternative Title: Getting Soft, Gavin?DISCONTINUED - Oneshot written based off it





	1. Getting Soft, Gavin?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: TITLE OF THIS FIC IS A SONG BY Roar  
it’s an awesome song, go check it out~  
In this fic, Gavin relates to this song. Alot.
> 
> Also, this fic is set in a universe where the android revolution never happened. Instead, as more and more androids became deviant, some humans began realising their android has feelings, and will help them hide their deviancy. Everyone knows the authorities have been ordered to catch deviants and take them back to Cyberlife for ‘repairs’. Connor is deviant, but the gang (Chris, Tina, Gavin and sort of Hank) decided to keep it a secret.

“Gavin.”

”What?”

”Are you getting soft?”

Gavin glared daggers at Tina for even thinking of the question. “Fuck, no! No way.” He sputtered. They’re in the break room, both with a cup of coffee, Tina smirking smugly as she took another sip, Gavin going red in the face.

”Well, why did you just defend that android?”

”Wha- no, no no no! Stop twistin’ my words, I wasn’t defending hi- it!”

Tina chuckled. “Sure, Gav, whatever you say.”

Gavin stared at her another moment before sipping his coffee. Getting soft? Gavin Reed getting soft? He almost scoffed out loud at the mere thought. Tina is simply overreacting. He stopped an officer from pushing the damn tin can, because h- it was holding a coffee. Some other officer would be pissed their partn- android didn’t bring them their coffee. It had absolutely nothing to do with caring about the stupid robot, or the fact he- IT might get hurt, for fucks sake, his own thoughts were frustrating him now.

Androids are things. They are genderless.

It.

...(he)

Something whispered in his mind. His hand gripped hard on his paper cup without him even realising. 

“Gav? You good in there?” Tina’s somewhat concerned voice brought him back to reality. His eyes snapped open (since when had he closed them??) and he face her.

”Yeah. Fine.” He muttered. Tina sighed. When Gavin replied with something short and quiet like that... well, if her ‘i’m just trying to be a good friend’ calculations were correct, that meant something was wrong. What if, deep down he really is just afraid of turning soft? Tina took in the way his shoulders hunched. His eyes looked distant, he couldn’t hold her gaze long. Tina raised an eyebrow.

”Hmm I dunno about that. You don’t seem fine.”

”I am.” Gavin muttered again. It was slightly more harsh but there was no bite. Something’s definitely up.

”Will we have to get Chris’ dad skills to work their magic again?” Tina asked in a happy tone.

Gavin snorted, his eyes gaining some life again as he smirked. “Nah, I’m good. How many times’ve I gotta tell you guys I don’t need babyin’?”

Tina smirked. “Have you not gathered we’ll never listen to that bullshit by now?”

Gavin shook his head. “You will one day.”

Tina sighed after a moment, smirk dropping. “Look at me, Gav.” Gavin reluctantly dragged his gaze back to her face, his own smile faltering. “I know something’s up. And it’s gettin’ worse cause you keep getting... i dunno. Distant and.. sorta sad, more often now than you used to. You know you can talk to me Gav. It’s why I’m here.” She smiled welcomingly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Turns out that was a mistake.

Gavin forcefully shrugged her off. “For fucks sake T, stop patronisin’ me. I’m fucking fine. I don’t need you babyin’ me like i’m a weak kid!” he retaliated. Ah, that’s more like it. Good old Gavin is back. Tina smirked.

”Oh really? I think on the inside you’re just a big baby, aren’t you Gavy?” She cooed, grabbing his cheek and pinching. Gavin pushed her away,

”Oi, get the fuck off me, yer weirdo!” he growled, rolling his eyes as Tina laughed at him. “I’ve had enough of this shit. Breaks nearly over, I’m gettin’ back to work.” He muttered angrily as he turned and walked away.

“Bye coochie pie!” Tina mocked, wiggling her fingers at him. Gavin flipped her off over his shoulder before turning out the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like. Sorry this chapters a bit short, if you guys like it and I continue it, the chapters will probably get longer.
> 
> Also just in case there’s any confusion, this is set in a scene where a revolution never happened, but some androids hide their deviancy. Connor is deviant, but ‘the gang’ (Chris, Tina, Gavin and sort of Hank) decided to keep it a secret. Although Nines isn’t in this chapter, he is Gavin’s partner and has been for a while. (He’ll be in other chapters ofc)


	2. Animal Abuse, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin isn’t feeling sorry for androids who have to trap their feelings inside themselves or they’ll die. No way.

“Well are we goin’ or not tin-can?” Gavin groaned, having had enough of that stupidly handsome android staring at him with those stupidly beautiful eyes.

”Of course, Detective.”

Gavin grumbled something under his breath as he got up from his chair, Nines following him. Gavin found himself often trying to understand Nines’ situation. Deviant androids were to be captured and taken to Cyberlife, where they’re deactivated and taken apart. That’s what the whole department was told. At first Gavin didn’t care, he just simply agreed, paying no mind. But since he was partnered with Nines, he’s seen the android trapped behind the walls of his orders. He’s seen the way he’d quickly act like nothing happened when Gavin asked if he was alright after shooting an android, cause he’d freeze sometimes, with a yellow LED. He’s seen the way he tried to hide his true, shy personality. But Gavin wasn’t worried about him, no. He didn’t care. And yes, the droid is handsome, but he’s a machine. A fake. Made to be that way. He has no heart or feelings, so why should Gavin care about him? But Gavin couldn’t ignore the twinge of pain in his heart at those thoughts.

Before he knew it they were in the car, Nines driving them to the scene. Gavin studied him, not missing the way those icy blue-grey eyes flicked his way then back to the road, and he shifted very subtly under the human’s scrutiny. Definitely a sort of shyness, one Gavin.... *ahem* _appreciated._

”You alright Nines?”

”My systems are fully operational, Detective.”

”No- I mean you, Nines. Are you feelin’ alright?”

Nines squinted at Gavin. “I have repeated the same thing many times to you, Detective. I do not feel, I am a machine.”

”...Are you sure about that?” Gavin asked quietly. Nines did seem to pause, but only for a fleeting moment.

”Yes.” Came the mechanical answer. Gavin sighed. That nagging feeling of worry kept growing in him. What if Nines could feel, only he had to hide it so he wouldn’t die? Gavin hated how sick that made him feel, because it shouldn’t. Androids are machines, they aren’t _supposed _to feel. So why does the fact they must trap and hide their feelings make him feel... sorry for them? They aren’t people, godammit! Maybe Tina’s right, maybe he is getting... soft. Gavin shook his head and put his head in his hand after he realised he’s been biting his nails and bottom lip. Nines glanced at him.

”You seem to be under some distress, Detective.” He said, obviously having picked up on Gavin’s shuffling.

”I’m fine, bot. Thought you weren’t meant to be worried about me anyway!” He bit back.

”I am programmed to check my colleagues well-being. After all, I wouldn’t be able to work with a mentally ill officer.”

”Phck off!” Gavin growled, leaning against the window. He thought he saw Nines’ lips twitch upwards slightly in the corner of his eye, but he could just be imagining things. It still spiked his bubbling anxiety. For fucking androids. Gavin winced and wrapped an arm tightly around himself when his stomach growled loudly. Okay, so maybe he hasn’t been eating much lately. Doesn’t mean anything. It means nothing at all.

”When was the last time you ate, Detective?” Yep, there it was.

”I dunno, it doesn’t matter, let’s just get this over and done with and I’ll s-sort it out after, yeah?” Gavin muttered, quickly, his stutter revealing his slight panic as he saw they were approaching the scene. Nines stopped the car and turned to face him fully. Gavin could have sworn there was concern written in those stoic features. Anxiety spiked in his belly again, willing away any appetite for food. When _was _the last time he ate? Gavin can’t even remember. But right now he just stared into those blue-grey eyes... they looked so human. It was Nines who eventually broke eye contact, staring at his own hands and blinking a couple times before exiting the vehicle. Gavin’s hand automatically clutched his belly as it growled again, even though he didn’t feel hungry. He hated these feelings... maybe he’d lied. He didn’t really want to eat after this.

Gavin got out the car too, going into the park that had been closed off to the public due to the murder. He followed Nines down the path, walking by his side, hardly noticing their close proximity until he felt the rough skin of his own hand brush against Nines’ soft skin. He felt shivers up his spine at the feeling and immediately jammed his hands into his pockets, no matter how much he wanted to feel that soft skin again, noticing Nines looking away almost... shyly? Gavin found it... cute. Anxiety built in him again. He _cannot _be attracted to an android, especially a potential deviant. Gavin already felt panic building at the thought so he forced it away and decided to focus on the crime scene. He walked a little faster until they came to the patch of trees surrounded with holographic police tape, walking through it to the dead body hidden in a bush. Gavin immediately started looking around, trying to ignore Nines’ momentary gaze on the back of his head as he looked at the corpse. A man, rather large, with a slit throat. There was a dog lead on the ground a few feet away. Gavin looked around for any sign of a dog, finding some far apart paw prints, showing the dog had run away in a hurry. Smart, and unsurprising. Chris was there along with a couple other officers. Gavin and Chris were quite close, though at crime scenes they just treated each other respectively as colleagues. “Anything to tell us?” Gavin asked. Chris shrugged.

”We haven’t been here long, but as far as we know, there’s no sign of a murder weapon, or the dog. We’re waiting for forensics, but I think your android can scan for finger prints, right?” Gavin nodded, but would let Nines do that in his own time. He looked around for the bot, who seemed to be examining the dog prints. “Anyway, we got his ID,” Chris continued. Gavin noted down his name, Alex Wallis, and his address in his notebook, quietly thanking Chris who looked confused to where his usual abrasiveness was. “Are you alright, Gav? You seem a little off.” Chris lowered his voice, knowing Gavin would hate other officers to hear. Gavin just nodded dumbly, trying to act like he had no clue what Chris was on about. Chris smirked and shook his head. “Whatever you say, Gav.” Named man smiled slightly before he went back to the body after grabbing a pair of gloves, and searched the pockets of the man. He knew they’d already been checked but he just wanted to make sure. There was seemingly nothing there, but when he turned the pockets inside out there was residue of red powder, which could only be one thing. He shook the bits into a small plastic evidence bag and closed the seal. When he straightened up and turned around, he hadn’t anticipated Nines being behind him and walked straight into that broad chest of his with a small ‘oof’. Gavin felt his face heating up as the android looked away and took a small step back. “W-watch where you’re goin’, asshole!” Gavin sputtered, with no real bite behind his words. Still quite close to the android, still looking to the side. Nines did smile at how shy the detective is acting, but Gavin didn’t see.

“Sorry Detective, I’ll be more mindful next time.” Gavin simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. ”The dog was a young greyhound.” Nines continued, moving on to reporting what he’d found. “She had been unwell, suffering malnutrition. It’s likely she wasn’t being fed enough. She was injured too.” Gavin stared up at him in shock.

”You got all that from a coupla pawprints!?”

A static sound came from Nines which was quickly cut off. It sounded almost like... a small, stifled chuckle, but smothered in static. It broke Gavin’s heart the way Nines felt he had to cut it off. “No, Detective. It’s blood was splattered on the ground, I took a sample.” Gavin’s expression changed to one of disgust; he knows what ‘sampling’ meant. He shook his head,

”Do you wanna scan him for fingerprints of the killer?” Nines nodded, scanning over the man’s clothes, the slit in his neck, smothered in drying blood. He shook his head.

”Nothing other than his own fingerprints. His neck was sliced with a pocket knife of sorts, that’s all I could get.”

”Do you know much about the guy?”

Nines’ led went yellow as he did a quick search. “He didn’t have much family... he has a criminal record for animal abuse.” Gavin held up his evidence bag.

”Well, that wasn’t his only crime. Also makes sense for the starving dog.” Nines scanned the contents of the bag; red ice, for sure. “I also got his address. Maybe we’ll find something there, that’ll tell us something about the killer?”

Nines nodded. “Good idea, Detective, and some astute observations.” Those praising words and tone made Gavin blush brightly... shit... sometimes he really wished he didn’t love praise so damn much.

”Well, uh, l-let’s go then.” He stammered, starting to walk briskly back to the car. When Gavin was out of hearing distance, Nines chuckled freely but quietly to himself, with no static trying to stop it. He walked after Gavin, who got in the driving seat. Nines slid into the passenger seat as Gavin started up the car.

”Don’t you want to get something to eat first?” Nines asked.

Gavin looked at Nines a moment with something like a pained expression in his eyes, before he looked away while ducking his head down slightly. “I’ll eat later.” He muttered as he started driving. Of course Nines detected the rise in stress levels as he spoke. Of course Nines detected the lie.

Of course Nines’ LED span yellow with worry for his partner, as errors flashed in his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this so far! Gavin’s our poor little depressed anxious bean with Nines as our shy distressed bean. Most people portray Nines as a mean badass character but he still cares about Gavin once he’s gotten to know him. That’s awesome don’t get me wrong, but i thought some shy bean Nines might be a nice change :3


	3. Author's Note

So I realised a bunch of people are actually subscribed to this fic... I'm surprised.

If you were looking for updates, I'm afraid there won't be any, 'cause chapter fics aren't my strong point at all anymore and I'd rather just be working on one (which is Storm Clouds in the Winter) BUT, I have written a oneshot with the same sorta vibe of this fic; Gavin's anxiety and eating disorders, Nines is very soft and quiet. And I think that'll mark the end of this sorta au, so if you enjoyed those parts of what this fic was so far then go read it (it's called My Life's Best Part)

I'll probably end up deleting this fic because there's not much in it, just a heads up.

Thanks for reading, even if it is really short :)


End file.
